


The Hornet's Nest

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [52]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji thinks he's done for the day, only to find a frantic Third Seat pounding at his door and a surprise visitor to the Division who could cause a lot of problems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hornet's Nest

Renji was on the afternoon shift, so after saying his goodbyes at the estate, he headed back to his own quarters at the Division for a nap. Byakuya had offered an awkward peck on the cheek as he left and had extracted a promise that Renji return ‘home’ that evening.

_Home_.

Renji still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that, but looking at the state of his quarters he began to think that maybe having servants on-call wouldn’t be such a horrible thing. He propped his door open slightly to air out the place, because somehow, even though he’d cleaned up, an undertone of sour milk and stale beer remained.

He managed several hours’ kip before the sound of running feet on the porch flooring had him springing awake. By the time a pounding fist was at his door, Renji had Zabimaru in hand and a robe over his shoulders, mostly tied together. He flung open the door to look down at the panting Third Seat. “There’s no alarm,” Renji said, suddenly realizing that fact. “So what the hell’s going on?”

“Captain Soi Fon is in the office, sir.”

“What’re you waking me up for? I don’t got the authority to deal with her. The captain’s on duty, isn’t he?”

“She’s asked for you. Personally.”

Right. The stupid brother. Renji set Zabimaru aside and snatched at the hair that had fallen in front of his face. “Look, I’m not supposed to talk to her. Get the captain, he’ll understand the situation...”

“But I’m not sure _I_ do,” Soi Fon said smoothly as she came into view. Despite her small stature, Renji could sense the strength in her powerful, confident stride. A breeze caught the hem of her haori, sending the silk billowing around her slender frame making her seem larger and more formidable. Her braids caught in the wind as well, slashing behind her like a double whip. Their golden clasps clacked together like a wind chime. The bright yellow obi wound around her wasp-thin waist shone like a beacon in the brilliant afternoon light, drawing the eye--as if anyone needed reminding of her extra authority as head of the Onmitsukidō and the Executive Militia.

Renji found himself taking a step back.

“Jeez, ma’am, I ain’t even dressed!” Renji protested, sliding the door part-way closed. He wanted to slam it shut all the way, but she didn’t need to know he was that scared of her. “Give me a minute, all right? Go back to the office. I’ll talk to you there. With the captain,” Renji said to the Third catching his eye and saying very intently: “Go get the captain.”

“I can talk to you here,” she insisted. Her hand coming out to rest on the Third Seat’s shoulder, “There’s no need to disturb your captain.”

Renji shut the door the rest of the way, and started throwing on his clothes as fast as possible. Over his shoulder, he continued to protest, “The captain wouldn’t be disturbed; it’s his shift right now. We’re big on protocol over here, remember?” Crap! He nearly tripped as he jumped into his hakama. He steadied himself on his footlocker. “I won’t even ask how you got in over our defenses, ma’am, but I hope you’ll be kind enough to give us a detailed report so we can fix any obvious holes.” Slipping Zabimaru into place, Renji was still tucking in the edges of the kosode as he pulled the door back open. “Can we please do this properly, Captain? I don’t need my ass handed to me for jumping the chain of command.”

Renji made a shooing motion to the Third with what he hoped was a reiteration of ‘fetch the captain’ in his eyes. Apparently getting the message, the Third managed to duck out from under Soi Fon’s grip to dash toward the offices.

She cocked her head up at Renji. Her eyes were thin and sharp as she measured him up. Her lips pressed tightly, and then she said, “The Abarai has agreed to cooperate, but he will speak only to you.”

“Nope,” Renji said. When he shook his head and hair flopped over his eyes, he realized he still hadn’t put it up. He dug around in his pockets hoping to find a tie. His fingers closed around a random piece of string, so he started pulling hair into place at the top of his head. “Sorry, ma’am, but that ain’t happening.”

“And why not?” she demanded sharply.

“I think it’s kind of obvious, ma’am, don’t you? I mean, no one around here wants a repeat of Rukia. I get kind of protective of my own.”

“Are you under orders in this matter?”

Some hair slipped out and he had to retwist it. Renji said nothing to confirm or deny, but he was sure he gave her a look like ‘what do you think?’

“I see. Your captain trusts you so little?” She asked plainly, though clearly trying to get a rise out of Renji.

Renji finished tying up his hair with a shrug, “Seems so.”

“Well then, it appears I _will_ have to speak to him,” she said, instantly dismissing Renji. She turned and began making her way toward the offices. With a quick dash back inside to grab a bandana, socks and shoes, he trotted after her.

Renji was still hopping into his socks with the bandana clutched in his teeth, when Soi Fon and Byakuya met, nearly colliding with each other as they rounded the final corner to the captain’s office from opposite directions. 

“Captain Soi Fon to see you, Taicho,” Renji managed, dropping his sandals to step into them and spitting the bandana out. Ignoring the damp spot, he tied it on quickly, “And I guess I’m reporting for duty early, sir.”

Byakuya leveled an icy glare at Soi Fon. “To what do we owe this pleasure, Captain?”

She crossed her arms in front of her narrow chest and said, “You’ve forbidden your lieutenant to speak to his brother. Why?”

Cripes, what was it, ‘Interrogation 101’ around here? Renji stifled the urge to shout, ‘I didn’t say that!’ and continued to straighten out his uniform. He had to give up; it would never be right until he had a chance to properly tie the kosode and shitage. He was just going to have to deal with the slightly more revealing style. Making his way around the two captains and the gawping Third, Renji slid open the door to the office. With a jerk of his chin, he sent the Third off with a quiet, “Tea. And make it the good stuff, she’s a clan head too.”

At Renji’s bow at the open door, Byakuya swept into his office. “It’s a simple matter of conflict of interest, Soi Fon. You must understand why we’re being cautious in such a matter at the moment.”

Soi Fon gave Renji a narrow-eyed glance as she passed him on her way in, as if she was disappointed that their stories matched. 

Renji waited at the threshold for Byakuya’s signal. When Byakuya didn’t give him any indication either way, Renji stood at attention until the two captains had settled across from each other, and then knelt by the door. When tea arrived, he’d bring it in and take up position behind Byakuya. For the moment, he wasn’t invited, but he wasn’t dismissed either. He kept his head down, but watched them all the same.

“The brother will only speak to Abarai,” Soi Fon said in her usual brisk, no-nonsense style. She sat seiza, her back ramrod straight, like a coil wound up and ready to spring. “But he’s claiming he’ll cooperate fully under such circumstances. I dislike giving in to even such moderate demands, but we’ve exhausted all other methods of information extraction.”

Byakuya’s eyebrows rose slightly. “All? And yet he eludes you?”

Renji couldn’t see Soi Fon’s face, but he could hear the disgust in her voice. “He’s surprisingly… resilient. Perhaps tough skin is a family trait--or an Inuzuri one.”

The muscles in Renji’s jaw flexed at the effort to hold back a snarl… and a shudder at what Seichi had probably endured.

“Regardless,” Soi Fon continued with a little sigh of impatience. “I’m reduced to asking for your help in this matter. Believe me, I’d rather not. But, if you would release your lieutenant to us, we can take care of this matter swiftly.”

“No,” Byakuya said unhesitatingly. In fact, it was such a quick and firm pronouncement that both Renji and Soi Fon looked up, surprised. 

Soi Fon recovered enough to sputter, “You refuse aid?”

“No,” Byakuya explained. “But if my lieutenant goes, it is under my command.”

She turned, then, to look at where Renji knelt at the door. He quickly ducked his head to hide his eyes. He could feel her gaze sweep over him as she said, “There would be no chance of insubordination under my authority. Both he and his brother would be thoroughly scrutinized during the entire exchange.” 

“No doubt,” Byakuya said. “However, he goes at my side or not at all.”

Jeez, it was hard to remember which one was the prisoner here: his brother or himself! Renji fought the blush rising above his collar. Why was Byakuya being so insistent about this, anyway? 

Soi Fon watched Renji a moment longer, but then turned to Byakuya again. “Is there a reason for this tight leash? May I remind you that the Second is authorized in all matters of Internal Affairs? If you suspect your subordinate of misbehavior, our division can support you in uncovering any wrongdoing.”

Byakuya raised his hand. “It’s not that. I find myself drawn to certain particulars of this case. I’d like to see it through to its conclusion.”

 _She’s not going to buy that, Byakuya_ , Renji thought with a slight shake of his head. _And, fuck it, neither do I._

The tea arrived. Now Renji wasn’t sure what to do. He should probably stay where he was and not give Soi Fon his face to study, but on the other hand it would look suspicious if he didn’t follow etiquette. Resignedly, he got up and took the tea tray from the Third with a whispered, “Thanks.” 

“Everything okay?” The Third wanted to know.

Renji shook his head and lifted a shoulder at the same time, as if to say, ‘could go either way.’ 

Then he brought the tray in and placed it between the captains. As he knelt down to set out bowls, Renji could feel how thick tension was between them. Byakuya was cool and impenetrable as always, but Soi Fon seemed to be trying to bore a hole in his defenses with her hot, suspicious glare.

Renji poured tea for Byakuya and then Soi Fon, and then took his place several paces behind Byakuya’s left side. Putting his hands on his thighs, he kept his head respectfully bowed. Renji could feel Soi Fon watching his every movement.

“Abarai seems well enough behaved,” Soi Fon noted, “If a little disheveled. And yet you won’t release him to me on his own recognizance.”

“I won’t release my authority over _any one_ under my command,” Byakuya said simply.

Soi Fon took a long sip of her tea. At least, one of them did. Renji kept his eyes firmly down, trying not to notice how deeply the front of his shihakushô fell open and how much of his chest and tattoos he was showing off. After a moment, Soi Fon said, “Your behavior strikes me as odd, Captain. I think there’s something more going on here.”

“Think whatever you wish,” Byakuya said, standing up. Renji scrambled to his feet. Soi Fon followed noticeably after, as though refusing to be rushed, despite Byakuya’s higher social rank. When she was finally on her feet, Byakuya continued with a note of irritation clipping his voice, “You may send word when you’d like the lieutenant and myself to meet with your prisoner.” He nodded a dismissal, “Until then, Captain.”

“Yes,” she said thoughtfully. “Your cooperation in this matter is duly noted.”

Renji didn’t like the sound of _that_ , but he bowed deeply as she made her exit. Thankfully, the Third appeared promptly to usher her out. Once the two of them were well out of earshot, Renji asked, “What the hell was that all about?”

“I’m not certain. But, I distrusted the term ‘release’ in regards to you. I got the sense it implied something far too dangerous to relinquish lightly,” Byakuya said still staring out the door thoughtfully. Then, turning to glance at Renji over his shoulder, Byakuya clucked his tongue. “Look at you. You’re falling out of your uniform.”

“Oh, sorry, sir,” Renji apologized, tugging at the edges of the kosode trying to close the gap. “Captain Soi Fon completely ambushed me this afternoon. I was sound asleep. I was lucky the Third made it first or I’d’ve been completely cornered.”

“I suppose we should be thankful for small miracles,” Byakuya nodded with a frown at the thought. Then his eyes drifted to Renji’s exposed abdomen and he smiled slightly. “You’re very distracting like that. Come here and let me help you. If you take care of the obi, I can fix the ties.”

Renji unwound the hastily wrapped obi as Byakuya stepped in closer to straighten and adjust the shirts. Byakuya’s head bent to the task and Renji couldn’t resist stealing a deep sniff of his hair. As usual, his nose tried to parse Byakuya’s complex scent, and he was beginning to think that the floral scent he’d long thought was jasmine was actually one of the minerals from the onsen.

“Stop that,” Byakuya said quietly and without any real warning. In fact, he was smiling as he tugged the other side of the inner shirt closed and began doing up the tie. 

Renji held on to his obi and hakama and tried not to be aroused by how close Byakuya stood. Finally, he couldn’t take it. He dipped his lips to Byakuya’s ear and growlingly teased, “I think this is the first time you’ve helped me _into_ my clothes.”

“Hmmm, indeed,” Byakuya was just raising his mouth to a kiss when a throat cleared at the office door. 

“Uh, sir?”

Renji looked up over the top of Byakuya’s head to see the Third standing at the threshold looking… stricken. Though he’d stiffened guiltily, Byakuya finished with the last of Renji’s ties and said without turning around. “You have something you need, Third Seat?”

“I… uh, I was just coming back to see if you wanted me to relieve you of your duty for another couple of hours, Lieutenant.”

“I’m awake now. You might as well take off early,” Renji said, trying to sound cool about it as Byakuya brushed off the shoulders of his uniform as though it was perfectly natural for them to have been caught like this, with Renji’s pants literally down. With a blush he hiked them up and started threading the obi through them. “I mean, if it’s all right with you, Taicho?”

Byakuya turned around then. “I presume Soi Fon bypassed the gate and came in over the wall?”

“Yes, sir… that is, we _think_ so,” the Third stammered, still looking between Renji and Byakuya, heat starting to mottle his cheeks. 

“See that the breach is found,” Byakuya said. “Put our best people on it before you’re off for the day.”

“Yes, sir!” 

The Third hesitated for a moment until Byakuya made it clear he should go with a, “Dismissed.”

Then, after quick look at Renji that made it clear that he’d seen far, far too much, the Third turned sharply on his heels and fled like all the demons in Hell were chasing him.

“Man,” Renji said watching the Third leave with a shake of his head. “This day just keeps getting better and better.”

Byakuya sighed. “Doesn’t it just?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize that this series is continuing on and on. I'd been intending to wrap it up and move on to the next set of series titles (same story,) but PLOT keeps jumping out at me. Also, I'm well aware that I'm probably over the canon time limit of getting Renji off to the Human World, but as things have just heated up for our boys bear with me a little longer. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I have to, as always, give a shout out of appreciation to my most awesome beta reader Josey (cestus)!


End file.
